The Frog Prince: The Revised Version
by SailorStar9
Summary: My version of 'The Frog Prince'. R&R!


SailorStar9: A re-adaptation of "The Frog Prince", with a teeny-weeny difference. You have to read to find out more. This is a RW/SM crossover. So, sit back, relax and enjoy. Don't forget to R&R!

* * *

Characters:

Eldest princess: Serena

Younger princess: Amy

Frog Prince: Cye (Authoress ducks rotten vegetables thrown at her by Cye lovers. A cleaver misses her by millimeters. Authoress breaks into cold sweat and sighs in relief.)

King: Ancient (We have stories having Ancient as Princess Serenity's father, so no harm done here.)

Genre: General/Fantasy

Rating: G

Pairing: Knowing me, it's obvious.

Title: The Frog Prince: The Revised Version

Without further ado, on with the story!

Sailor Uranus: Aren't you forgetting something?

SailorStar9 slaps her forehead as she remembers. "Oh yeah!"

Disclaimers: Sailor Uranus sliced it with her Space Sword. In other words, I don't own anything.

* * *

Once upon a time, in a castle far, far away, there lived a king who had been a widower for years and his two daughters. 

The elder daughter was called Serena. She had long blonde hair with was tied up into two buns on top of her head. She was as beautiful as she was haughty. Being the prettier of the two sisters, Princess Serena had no end of men who came a-wooing the blonde goddess. As time went by, she turned conceited and self-centered, believing that no man in the world was good enough for her. Her wilful ways had thrown quite a lot suitors off, but she was never unwooed, despite how much her mocking hurt them.

On the other hand, the younger sister was named Amelia, or Amy was most called her. This shy, but studious princess did not have her sister's wondrous locks of gold. Instead, her shoulder-length blackish blue hair framed her face, giving her an almost impish look. Her modest beauty, combined with her gentle and kind heart, was often overshadowed by the limelight of Princess Serena. However, Princess Amy allowed her elder sister to take the spotlight, while she silently retreated back into the background.

Princess Amy did win hearts, not of suitors, but of her country people. Very often then not, she would come up with policies or ways to improve the lives of her countrymen. Thus, she was dubbed as "The People's Princess."

If Princess Amy's favorite past time was locking herself in the royal library, pouring through the books, then Princess Serena's was playing with her golden ball.

It so happened that one fine evening, Princess Serena had wandered into a forest, while playing with her golden ball.

Resting her tired feet, the golden-haired princes sat down by the side of a cool spring of water as she amused herself by tossing the ball in the air and catching it as it fell.

After some time, she threw it so high, that the ball bounced away from her fingers when she stretched her hand to catch it. The golden sphere rolled along upon the ground, before landing into the spring with a 'splash'.

The princess looked into the spring for her ball, but alas, it was very deep, so deep that she could not see the bottom of the well. Then, she began to wail and lament her loss, "Alas! If I could have only get my ball again, I would give all my fine clothes and jewels, and everything I have in this world."

While she was speaking, a frog put its head out of the water and inquired, "princess, why do you weep so bitterly?"

"Alas," she answered, "what can you do for me, you nasty frog? My golden ball had fallen into the spring."

The frog replied, "I want not your pearls and jewels, or your fine clothes. I will bring you the ball if you will love me and let me live with you, and eat from your golden plate, and sleep upon your bed."

"What nonsense." The princess thought in disgust. "Me, love such an ugly thing? He can never get out of the well." Then, she relented, "But, he may be able to get my ball back out of the well. Then, I will promise him what he asks."

Therefore, she told the frog, "Bring me my ball and I promise to do all you require."

The frog croaked and dived deep under the water. After a while, he resurfaced, with the ball in his mouth, and threw it on the ground.

As soon as Princess Serena saw her ball, she ran to pick it up. Overjoyed to have her ball back in her hand, she ran home with it as fast as she could, without a thought for the frog.

The frog called after the running princess, "Stay, princess, and take me with you as you promised."

He was silenced by the princess's cruel mockery, "You silly frog, did you actually think I would love such a disgusting creature like yourself? Besides, promises were meant to be broken.

The determined frog was not about to give up, as he leaped off after the princess, following her.

* * *

The following night, just as the royal family had sat down to dinner, they heard a strange noise that went 'tap-tap', as if somebody was coming up the marble staircase.

Soon afterwards, something knocked on gently on the door and recited,

_"Open the door, princess dear,_

_Open this door to thy true love here!_

_And mind the words that thou and I said,_

_By the fountain cool in the greenwood shade."_

Princess Serena ran to the door and opened it, and there, she saw the frog that she had mocked and so cruelly insulted. She was so terribly frightened, that upon shutting the door as fast as she could, she ran back to her seat.

Her father, the king, asked her what had frightened her so, and to that, she replied, "There's a nasty frog, at the door, which lifted my ball out of the spring yesterday evening. I had promised him that he should live here with me, thinking that he could never get out of the spring. But, now, there he is, at the door, waiting to come in."

As she spoke, the frog knocked again and repeated,

_"Open the door, princess dear,_

_Open this door to thy true love here!_

_And mind the words that thou and I said,_

_By the fountain cool in the greenwood shade."_

The king then told his elder daughter, "As you have made a promise, you must keep it. So, go and let him in."

Princess Serena protested, "But, father, he's a frog! A cold, ugly and green frog!"

"Father, if I may." Princess Amy, who had been silent, the whole time, spoke up.

"Continue, Amy." The king requested.

"As my sister is unwilling, I would like to fetch the frog on her behalf." She said shyly.

"Go as you wish, my child." The king answered, giving his more sensible daughter, his consent.

"And make sure that he stays as far away as possible from me!" Princess Serena shrieked.

The younger princess did not reply as her footsteps echoed through the passageway.

Upon opening the door, the frog frowned, "You're not the one I seek."

"I know." Princess Amy answered, kneeling down. "My sister was the one who gave you her promise, but she refuses to oblige it. I'm here on her behalf."

"But, why will you be bothered about me, a frog?" he asked, leaping onto her cupped palms.

"Because, unlike my sister, I keep my promises." The blue-haired princess answered. "Besides," she smiled down at the green amphibian, "All that glitters is not gold. I do not judge a book by its cover. Under that green skin you drone, I honestly think you have a very special personality underneath."

"Well said, princess." The frog croaked, his perception having changed upon meeting with the younger princess.

Re-entering the dining hall, Princess Amy lifted the frog onto the table, right beside her. Princess Serena reeled back in disgust and quickly excused herself.

The king, having done with his dinner, left the room leaving both human and frog alone.

During dinner, a long conversation took place where the two exchanged ideas and discussed worldly matters. Princess Amy was certain that her green friend was no ordinary frog.

After dinner, the frog told the blue-haired princess, "Now, I'm tired. Carry me upstairs and put me to bed."

Once again, Princess Amy cupped her hands, allowing the frog to jump into them. Along the way, the two reopened their previous discussion and quoted lines from sages before their time. Retreating into her room, she placed the half-asleep frog onto the pillow of her bed, where he slept for the entire night.

As soon as daylight came, the frog jumped off the pillow, giving the princess who had fascinated him so much, a lingering look. Then, he hopped down the stairs and out of the castle.

The princess lamented the loss of her new friend, when she woke up, to find him gone. The amphibian was wise for a frog and she was upset at the loss of such a wonderful friend who could really understand her.

Her sorrow was short-lived, for when night came again. She heard the same tapping on her door. Opening the door hurriedly, Princess Amy took the frog upon her pillow, where they continued their shortened discussions till late in the night, when the frog slept on the pillow as before, until morning broke.

The third night was the same, the frog slept on the princess's pillow after their chess game, until daylight.

The following morning, Princess Amy was awoken by a soft voice beside her that said, "It's time to arise, my princess."

Fluttering her eyes open, Princess Amy was astonished to find, instead of her green friend, a handsome prince was sitting by her bedside, gazing at her with the most beautiful sea-green eyes she had ever seen.

Shock overcoming her, she sat up and backed away.

"Who.... Who are you?" she asked, frightened.

"Please, princess. I can explain." The brown-haired prince replied.

Looking into his ever-so trusting eyes, Princess Amy's fright resolved as she begun to relax.

The young prince introduced himself as Prince Cye Mouri and told her how he had been enchanted by a malicious witch when he refused to marry her. In her anger, she changed him into a frog and cursed him to remain in that shape until a princess should take him out of the spring and let him sleep upon her bed for three nights.

Taking her hands into his, he continued, "And you, dearest princess, have broken this curse and won my heart with your wisdom and kindness. Right now, I have nothing to wish for but for you to come with me to my late father's kingdom and be my queen."

Startled by the surprise revelation, Princess Amy blushed as she turned away. Pulling her hands from his, she whispered, "But, my father..."

"Then, we will get your father's permission." The prince replied firmly.

"I love you with all my heart, fair princess." The prince suddenly announced, causing Princess Amy to look back at him in surprise.

"Marry me and be my queen." He told her seriously.

The princess turned red and nodded quietly. Pulling the still stunned princess into his embrace, the prince slipped a silver ring on her finger, the silent proposal was accepted.

Moments later, the pair appeared before the astonished king and the shocked Princess Serena. Overcoming her shock, Princess Serena took a good look at Prince Cye and told herself that he was the one she wanted to marry.

Kneeling before the king, the prince related what had happened to him and requested permission to marry his younger daughter.

Turning to his younger child, the king asked, "Is this true, Amy?"

Princess Serena grew red in anger when her sister nodded in affirmative.

"Wait a minute!" she protested in jealousy.

"I should be the one to marry him." She exclaimed, pointing to the prince.

"I was the one who promised him that he could live with me, and not her!" she argued, giving her sister an accusing look, as if to say, 'How dare you steal my man!'

"It may be true." Prince Cye replied, "But it was your younger sister who kept your promise, not you."

"He's right, my sister." Princess Amy agreed. "When one turns a blessing from his door, it falls to them who take it in." she quoted wisely. Princess Serena had turned the frog from her door and she paid the penalty; Princess Amy welcomed him and she received the blessing.

"But..." Princess Serena tried to argue back.

"Enough!" the king yelled, slamming his hands on the throne's armrests.

"Father..." Princess Serena whined.

"I said, enough!" The king glared at his elder daughter. Princess Serena kept silent.

Impressed by the unfazed Prince Cye, the king announced, "Prince Cye, you have my permission and blessings to marry my younger daughter."

"Thank you, Your Highness." The prince answered in relief.

"And may our kingdoms remain in peace with each other as a result of this union." The king continued.

The prince nodded in agreement.

Just then, the trumpets sounded, announcing the arrival of the betrothed couple's ride.

A splendid carriage, with eight snow-white horses decked with plumes of feathers and golden harnesses, drove up.

The king nodded towards the door and urged the pair, "Now, go!"

Standing up, the prince took his betrothal's hand and led her into the carriage.

Trumpets sounding again, the horses trotted off towards the prince's kingdom where they arrived safety, much to the happiness of the prince's elder sister, her husband and his mother, the Empress Dowager.

Welcoming the son whom she had not seen for the last two years, the Empress Dowager embraced him. She was even happier to see him come back with a bride, for he could not ascend the throne without a queen.

Back in the privacy of the common room, Prince Cye was bombarded with questions from both his mother and sister. When asked how Princess Amy came to be his betrothal, the prince smiled and took her in his arms. He told them that the witch's curse had turned out to be a blessing in disguise, allowing him to see into the inner beauty that Princess Amy possessed.

When asked of her father's name, the Empress Dowager realized that she was a friend with the princess's late mother. The princess's kindness towards her kingdom's people had long reached the Empress Dowager's ears. Pleased at last to finally meet the fabled 'The People's Princess', the Empress Dowager clasped Princess Amy's hands into hers, welcoming her into the family.

The royal wedding was celebrated the very next morning, joining the two kingdoms in eternal peace.

As for Princess Serena, she no longer bore any malice towards her sister, and her wilful ways were cured by her ingenious husband. But, that's another story, for another time.

* * *

SailorStar9: Errr, not a teeny-weeny difference, huh? Anyway, R&R! Flames will be used to roast marshmallows. 


End file.
